The Guardian Fairies of Childhood
by adventurewinx
Summary: The Winx Club get chosen to be guardians but Pitch are teaming up with the trix and decides to steal the power of the dragon flame! Can the winx and the guardians save the children of earth? I don't own winx club and rise of the guardians.
1. A New guardian

Jack Frost has just became a guardian. Now that he is a guardian, he will protect the children of the world.

Jack and Sandy were racing. Jack won. Everybody clapped and clapped.

"Congratulations Jack! You won the race for the fourth time!" said Tooth

"Yeah mate! Hi Five!" said Bunny. Jack and Bunny were best friends.

_In Magix_

A new school year has just began. All of the students were very happy. The Winx are now teachers. They just defeated Tritannus and got Sirenix.

They went to their old room but it was overrun by students.

"Looks like you finally defeated Tritannus and saved the magic dimension" said Ms. Faragonda.

"Yeah. We cannot believe we got Sirenix." Said Bloom.

In the North pole_

"Guys! Manny is going to pick another guardian!" said Tooth

"What?!" said North.

The Gem of Newcomers showed who's the new guardian.

"I Wonder who is it going to be?!" said Tooth

But, the new guardians were 6 fairies.

"The Winx Club" said North.

"Hey! More fairies!" said Tooth.

But they were not alone. Pitch was spying on them.

"Hmm. I have to look for those fairies so i can defeat the guardians! HAHAHAHHAHA!" said Pitch.


	2. The Winx and the guardians

The Winx were in the mall, shopping for dresses for the 50th anniversary of how they became the Winx.

"OOH! Pretty! This is for me." said Stella

"Stella, you picked 3 dresses." said Tecna

"Whatever. I will pick one and that's all." said Stella

"*Sigh* Stella loves shopping, can't she just take a break?" said Aisha

"Guys, show some respect." said Bloom

"I'm back! Let's go to Alfea." said Stella

"Wait. Can we just stay at my house for a little bit?" said Bloom.

"Sure Bloom. We will never say no." said Flora

In the North Pole...

"Bunny, they are going to gardenia, go to Bloom's house and get all of them." said North

"But North, i don't have enough sacks, there's 6 of them and one of these!" said Bunnymund

"Fine." said North.

At Gardenia...

"Hi Mom, hi Dad!" said Bloom.

"Hello girls, would you like some snacks?" said Vanessa, looking happy.

"I LOVE lemonade!" said Flora

"Good. But while waiting, explore the park and relax." said Mike

"Sure." said Bloom

In the park...

"This is so relaxing guys, we got Sirenix, we saved the universe." said Tecna

"That's about the amount of our labours." said Aisha

"Count me out." said Stella

"Guys, i think we have to go back, the lemonade is probably ready." said Musa

"Yeah, im hungry. Then after we eat, we will go to Magix and have a PARTY!" said Stella.

When Bloom was walking, she heard something in the bushes.

"Wait guys, did you hear that?" said Bloom.

"Yeah, probably its just a squirrel" said Flora.

Then suddenly, Bunny came out and surprised the Winx.

"Good day mate." said Bunny

"Who are you?" said Stella

"I'm the Easter Bunny." said Bunny.

"OMG! I have been dying to see you ever since i started hunting for eggs!" said Bloom.

"Wait, you knew him?" said Aisha

"Ever since my childhood. Are you here to greet us?" said Bloom

"No. This is the reason." said Bunny

Then, two yetis came out and sacked Stella.

"Hey! Get of me! Let me go!" said Stella

"Bloom! Tecna! Aisha!" said Flora.

"Yikes!" said Tecna.

"Hey! Let go of me!" said Aisha.

"What are you doing?" said Bloom.

"Taking you to the north pole." said Bunny

"The North pol-" said Bloom. Before she could finish her sentence, the yetis sacked all of them.

1 second later...

"They're here." said North

"Huh?" said Stella, looking angry.

"There you are! The Winx!" said North

"Wow, i guess they look pretty then i think." said Jack, blowing a snowflake.

"You've got to be joking me." said Bloom.

"I hope the yetis treated you all well." said North

"Yeah right. Your yetis almost killed me!" said Stella.

"Wow! Nice dresses!" said Tooth, gazing at the dresses.

"Well good to see you. I'm Flora." said Flora

"I know." said North

"Wait, who is that golden short guy beside you?" said Musa, pointing what is beside North.

" ? He is the Sandman, the one who gives you dreams. You can call him Sandy." said North

"Girlish name." said Stella.

"Stella!" said all of them except for her.

Sandy grew angry.

"Um, i'm sorry! I take it back! I take it back!" said Stella.

"Due to your naughty behaviour Stella, your on the naughty list." said North.

"How do you know my name?" said Stella.

"I know everybody's names. Now let me introduce you to the others." said North.

"This is a new perspective." said Musa

"Winx, this is the Tooth fairy, you can also call her Tooth. This is the Easter Bunny, call him Bunnymund, and this is Jack Frost. I'm Santa Claus but call me North." said North

"Hello Bloom! Can i see your teeth?" said Tooth.

"Ok." said Bloom

"Open up, are they really white?! *Gasps* Its so beautiful! Ladies, don't get too excited." said Tooth

"Is she really like that North?" said Musa.

"Yes Musa. She is hyper but sometimes serious." said North

"Yeah. Help us defeat the bogeyman." said Bunnymund.

"But we have to celebrate our anniversary tomorrow night." said Bloom

"How about party here?" said Jack Frost.

Stella couldn't breath.

"Stella, are you ok?" said Bloom. Worried that she is pale and was about to faint.

"I think she has a crush on Jack Frost." said Aisha

She just dosen't have a crush, she has a mega crush!

"Stella, snap out of it." said Bloom

"Oh! Sorry." said Stella

"And plus, Pitch appeared here before you came and said he met 3 witches that are called-" said North

"The Trix! They are always with new villains." said Bloom before North could finish his sentence.

"A question, how do we get picked?" said Bloom, looking curious.

"By Man in Moon." said Bunny.

"Who is that?" said Tecna.

"The Moon, he picks you." said North.

"Well, can't we take a break?" said Stella.

"Well, we can't let Pitch destroy you. Me and the Winx will stop him using Sirenix. It's strong enough." said Bloom

"What's a sirenix?" said Tooth.

"We have fairy transformations, we have: Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix and now we have Sirenix." said Aisha.

"Cool!" said Tooth.

Suddenly, a nightmare passed the North Pole.

"It's Pitch! Transform!" said Bloom.

*Transformation*

"Wow, you look good in Sirenix." said Jack.

"Yeah. Let's go!" said Bloom.

"Everyone, to the sleigh!" said North


	3. Attack at the Tooth Palace

The Winx were flying to the Tooth palace while the Guardians rode the sleigh. Suddenly, a swarm of nightmares attacked the Winx and chased the little tooth faries.

"Yikes! What is happening?!" said Musa, looking frightened.

"The nightmares are chasing Tooth's assistants!" said Tecna/

"Winx, we have to dodge them, otherwise we will fall!" said Bloom

Then suddenly, a nightmare was chasing a Baby Tooth, but when it was about to snap its teeth at it, Bloom catches it.

"Hello there, are you okay?" said Bloom

Baby Tooth nodded as Bloom asked.

"Winx, are you alright?" said North, looking worried.

"We are fine North, we just catched a baby tooth." said Aisha.

The Winx headed for the entrance to the Tooth Palace. The guardians followed the Winx through the entrance.

"Tooth! Where are you?" said Jack, looking worried.

"There she is!" shat out Tecna.

Tooth was furious, she was panicking.

"Tooth! Are you okay?" said Aisha.

"No, I'm not okay. The fairies and the memories are all gone!" said Tooth, looking frustrated.

"That's what you think." said a voice from above.

"Who is that?" said Stella.

" *chuckles* Don't you remember me? I'm the Boogeyman. Your old enemy." said Pitch.

"Pitch! You've only got 30 seconds to return my fairies!" said Tooth, looking furious.

"Wait, are those the Winx? Since when did you become their champion?" said Pitch

"We are not." said Bloom

"Pitch! You scumbag come here!" shat out Bunnymund.

Before Bunny could catch him, he disappeared and Stella was ready to shoot him, but he dodged.

"You are going to pay for Tooth's fairies!" said Stella.

"Look at you, you've have save the the world millions of times. But this time, you are not." said Pitch.

"Hey there." said a voice.

The Trix appeared.

"I thought you were gone!" said Bloom.

"Wait, those are your enemies?" said Jack.

"They helped me." said Pitch.

"Light Diamond!" said Stella as she formed a yellow ball in her hand.

She shot him. But he hopped on a nightmare and leaped away.

"He's getting away!" said Tooth.

The guardians leaped after him and the Winx followed them.

"Stella, you and Aisha and Flora will follow Pitch. And we will take care of those you-know-who!" said Bloom.

"Deafening Chords!" said Musa.

Bloom, Tecna and Musa shot their spells at them, but they got away.

"We will see you again." said Pitch as he and the Trix disappeared.

"He's gone." said North.

"Sorry about the fairies Tooth." said Bloom.

"You should have seen them Bloom." said Tooth.

"Why would he take the teeth? I mean, what is special about the Teeth?" said Bloom.

"Because when a child is lost, confused or don't know what to do, we return their teeth so they can remember their happy memories." said Tooth, as tears are about to come out of her eyes.

"How about we collect the teeth?" said Bloom.

"Yeah!" said Tooth, lifting her eyes up.

"Everybody, let's head to earth!" said Bloom.

**The Next chapter will be the collection of the teeth. I will make it soon.**


End file.
